All the Same to Me - Nonbinary Month
by friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: {Nonbinary Month #19} Being intersex could make sex difficult, but Gray and Natsu have it down. Gray's biggest kink is being tied up and denied, which their partner loves obliging. In the midst of this lovemaking, Gray brings up transition surgery and the pair discuss the complications of their nb lives-before Natsu ties Gray up again. (Precursor to "Something to Propose.")


**A/N:** Fairy Tail + intersex and genderfluid + nonbinary. Complicated everything with sweet strong Gratsu. Aka, my favourite.

* * *

 **All the Same to Me**

The feel of their skin against mine, the way their stomach tenses as I slide over their body, our chests touching—I love all of this. I love making love to them and seeing their face in that moment when they realize: what I'm expressing is how I feel about them. What I think of them.

And gods, I'm so addicted to the sounds they make.

As I lean in to kiss their lips, Gray groans, "I taste sex all over your mouth."

"Where do you think it's been?"

I expect a rebuttal, but they are so far gone they just whimper, and that's even more rewarding.

I thrust the dildo slowly, glad we're not using the vibrating one because it makes my hand numb and I'm enjoying fucking them at a leisurely, unhurried pace. Gray's enjoying it too. They tilt their head back as I thrust into them. Arms spread wide, they grip the sheets and gasp.

"Fuck," I mutter. They're so beautiful splayed out.

"Natsu," Gray whispers, "I wanna see you come."

"Do you now…"

I know they mean _right_ now, before I finish fucking them, because it really turns Gray on. I once made them come without touching them. Unless tying them up counts as touching.

Letting go of the dildo but leaving it in Gray's quivering body, I slide up the bed on shaky arms and grind against their belly.

They open their mouth in overwhelmed pleasure, panting. Oh _fuck_.

"You want to feel me wet your skin?" I ask, breathless. I rub their nipples and earn a cry. "Want to watch me lose it? Do you want to be between my legs, or have your mouth on me? Gods, Gray, I love your mouth…"

"Anything," they gasp, then: "fuck, oh fuck—"

I crawl up and perch over Gray's face, grinding against their cheek.

"N...Natsu…" they whimper. Their body spasms around the dildo.

I can tell when they're on the edge, their eyes closed and my words painting pictures in their head. Gray has an active imagination. I know from experience.

When they jerk, once, twice, I know they're about to lose it.

Instead of continuing, I lean back down, body smashed against their side, and grip the dildo again. I thrust deep. Gray cries out against my skin, over and over.

With my focus on what my arm is doing, I don't notice them shifting until Gray is sucking on my nipple and I'm gasping and shuddering. Fire races through me, pleasure in every dart of their tongue over my chest. I thrust in hard, they groan, and with my hand practically buried in them, I feel Gray's body tense up.

"Give it to me," I growl in their ear, ramming the dildo in again. "Let me hear how much you like me fucking you."

They let out a shout, my name and curses tumbling over each other. Tensing impossibly tight around the dildo, Gray comes with a long, wretched gasp.

"Natsu," they mutter over and over. The awe on their face melts into a smile.

"Love you too," I grin. "And now it's my turn."

"Fuck yes." Gray grabs my hips as I mount them. I grind against that toned stomach. If there's anything my partner loves, it's getting drenched from me. Last night, I sat on their face when I came; today I'm going for a wider spread.

Their fingers knead my thighs, sliding back up my chest to pinch my nipples—they know all my weaknesses. Fucking against their hard abs, friction heats my skin like fire. It boils inside me, climbing, owning.

"Gray!" I shout.

When Gray sucks on my fingers, I come hard. My thighs squeeze their waist as I release on them, staring down at their awed, needy face.

Slumping to the side while they catch me, I capture them in a flurry of kisses that leaves us both breathless.

I look down my handiwork. Their whole stomach is wet.

"That's one way to be between my legs," I say, and Gray laughs. "Looks like we'll have to shower together so I can clean up my mess."

"Yes, please," they say sleepily, curling to settle their face against my shoulder.

Still panting, I watch my mate's closed eyes, soft expression. I rub my fingertips down their body until I reach their clit-slash-penis. As I circle it, Gray hums.

I can't touch them here when we're making love, because Gray is basically impotent and we learned long ago this part of their body just brings frustration, not release. We still try sometimes, when they want to, and sometimes Gray even enjoys it, but I've learned what really gets them off is being restrained and dominated.

I feel so lucky we found each other, because what are the chances two kinky skoliosexual nonbinaries will fall in love? What are the chances we would even meet in the first place? It's enough to make me believe in a higher power.

"Natsu," Gray huffs against my skin.

They're beginning to get hard and swollen. I remove my hand.

"Sorry."

"Just don't want to get that part…turned on."

"I know." I drag my fingers up their chest instead, receiving the expected smile.

Quiet solemnity still hangs in the room. Peaceful. Post-orgasm, I always like the quiet. Gray jokes it's the only time I do.

"I've decided," they say, and prop up on an elbow to see me eye-to-eye. "I'm going to get a mastectomy."

I swallow. This discussion. The idea of people cutting Gray open is surprisingly difficult for me. But I care about them being comfortable with their body.

"You're sure?" I ask. "This is what you want? Not bottom surgery?"

"Bottom surgery on someone like me is complicated and a lot of doctors can't or won't. Besides, what do I want down there? A normal-sized vag and clit? A real penis? What if they can't actually fix the nerves, and I get a clit or a dick that still doesn't feel the way it's supposed to? I don't want to get my hopes up and then get a 'normal' body that isn't all it's cracked up to be. I don't know. I just don't know."

"It's okay," I say quickly. "You don't have to know."

Gray kisses my ear.

"Top surgery, huh?" I say. "And on the days when you're feminine…?"

"I still want the flat chest. I get more feminine when I'm presenting more masculine. You know how it is with me. It's confusing," they add grumpily.

"When you're fem, maybe you're a trans woman," I say with a smile.

Gray snorts a laugh.

"That's what Lucy said. Does that count as one of the genders I can swing to?"

"You swing between whichever you swing between."

"Yeah." Gray's smile is tired but content. "A flat chest will feel right. I can pad if I want to when I'm fem, but when I'm masc…it's just too wrong to have stuff up here."

"Okay," I say, and I mean it. In the end, I trust Gray. Drawing a finger along their chin, I say, "You're going for a minimalist body."

"Yeah, I guess I am. It's a blank slate I can make to fit whatever I am at the time. I know some people get upset about lacking things, but I get more upset about my body having parts it shouldn't."

"Then this is right for you."

"Exactly. And if I change my mind…" Gray sighs. "It'll take months to save up for surgery. Lots of time to keep thinking it over."

I hum my agreement, tilting my head to rest against theirs.

"Natsu." Their voice goes soft and quiet. "Will you still love doing kinky things with me when my body's different?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You'll still be…attracted to me?"

My arm snakes around them and wraps them close and tight, our bodies warm against each other. They lean their face against mine.

"I think so. I like you when you present masc, fem, androg…anything. I've liked all of you so far." I wink.

"But you have to admit there's a physical element to attraction."

"Yeah…I dunno, I like flat chests. You look hot when you bind. I mean, you look hot when you don't, too, like that bra you wear that pushes everything up—gods, that's so sexy."

"I won't be able to do that anymore," Gray interrupts. "Shit, a bunch of my shirts won't fit right. I never thought about that."

"Gray," I say, trying to stay on topic, "you've worn the binder as a woman before. You look gorgeous as hell, in a feminine way. You don't need boobs to be a woman."

"Yeah." A heavy sigh ruffles my hair. "I did look damn good that one time I got all dressed up in the red dress but wore the binder and didn't shave. It was different, but it was hot."

"Yeah, it was." Clearing my throat at that memory (and the sexy time that followed it), I poke their side. "See?"

"Yes." I can hear the smile in Gray's voice.

"Besides," I mutter, "I really like tying you to the bed. I'll do anything if you let me keep doing that."

Gray holds out their wrists immediately, grinning.

"I'm going to take you to the shower first," I chuckle. "Maybe I can tie you up in there and wash you."

Gray shivers with pleasure.

Goddess, their imagination is a work of art. I wish I could see into their head. Luckily, I don't need to. Gray lets me see everything inside them—their dreams, their fears, their affections. Gray opens to me like an oiled door, and I open to them in return. There's nobody else I could consider doing life with: I've never met anyone like them.

Laying them gently on their back, I kiss them, pressing them into the bed and crawling over them. Gray gets their wish when I completely forget about showering and tie them up instead.

I lick a line up their ribs to their nipple, sucking and biting, ravaging their breasts.

This time it's my fingers that thrust inside them, hitting the shallow ending to their kinda-vag and pounding in roughly. Gray is almost crying, begging over and over for more touch, but I roll off and make them worm between my legs—hands still tied—and bring me into pleasure first. Gray almost comes from the domination.

I spend the following hour making them feel fantastic. I fucking love Saturdays, our glorious day off. I love Gray.

I worship their body in the same way Gray worships my fingers with their sexy groans. Doesn't matter what parts are here, as long as I can get Gray splayed out and shouting joyfully. For me, it's not about the parts, but the human comprising them.

That human, I love.

I think I always will.

* * *

 **A/N:** Natsu and Gray are 10/10 enby partners. Permanent OTP.

Next: sequel, and final Nonbinary Month fic, "Something to Propose."


End file.
